There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer devices having a user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited. For example, the complexity of a rendering process may make such a computer device run slowly and/or consume too much power.
In the context of a game for example, a technical challenge can involve enabling a game to be fun, accessible and compelling even when there are limited graphics processing resources available, such as when a game is being played on a mobile device such as a smartphone, tablet or other small or portable computer.
Casual computer games having a number of game objects are known. It may be desirable to allow one or more of the game objects to act as a light source. However, the rendering an image where a large number of game objects act as a light source can be complex, for example where the game is being played on a mobile device.
This patent specification describes not only various ideas and functions, but also their creative expression. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document therefore contains material to which a claim for copyright is made and notice is hereby given: Copyright King.com Limited 2016 (pursuant to 17 U.S.C. 401). A claim to copyright protection is made to all screen shots, icons, look and feel and all other protectable expression associated with the games illustrated and described in this patent specification.
The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. No express or implied license under any copyright whatsoever is therefore granted.